


Gold Rush

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atsukita Day (Haikyuu!!), Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Kita Shinsuke, seventeen, and helplessly in love, dreams about getting the opportunity to love someone as amazing as Miya Atsumu.Miya Atsumu, wonders, how someone like Kita Shinsuke can be so perfect and beautiful at the same time. Someone too perfect for him, someone he can't imagine ever having a chance with.Or, two oblivious idiots in love.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this work for Atsukita day! This was so much fun to write.
> 
> It's based on the song, "Gold Rush," by Taylor Swift.
> 
> I wanted to write abo atsukita and self-indulge a little. 
> 
> Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Also a big thank you to my awesome friend for all her advice, Eguko. 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!

_**Gold Rush by Taylor Swift** _

* * *

_Everybody wants you, everybody wonders what it would be like to love you._

Miya Atsumu is _so_ handsome.

It’s not a new thought for Kita Shinsuke nor some kind of revelation he’s had since he started zoning in and out of his math class. In his defense, he can see Atsumu out the window of his classroom. He’s walking with a girl, someone from his class, Kita assumes.

He wonders if today will be the day that Atsumu gets a girlfriend. The girl he’s with is pretty and it makes bitter jealousy burn in Kita’s heart. He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. Atsumu is a second-year after all, almost seventeen. He and Kita are almost the same age considering that they’re only a few months apart. 

It’s hard not to stare, even if it’s with small glances here and there at Atsumu. He’s so inviting to look at, so attractive and confident. Some people see it as cockiness but Kita doesn’t see it that way. He admires the way Atsumu carries himself anywhere he goes and around anyone he’s with. Sure, Atsumu is still young and a little immature, but Kita likes him all the same. Kita’s been looking at him for a while now. Thank the universe for his normally stoic expression or people would’ve found out about the omega’s crush a long time ago. 

He looks over at the board and sees the teacher has started to write new practice problems for what they just learned. Kita sighs but turns the page in his notebook to a blank one so he can copy them down, bearing down on the paper with more force than necessary.

Admiring Atsumu isn’t a trait that is special to just him, sadly. The alpha is the star of the volleyball team, said team that Kita is also on, he’s the captain for crying out loud but no one attracts more attention than their setter. Atsumu being in such a spotlight only brings more attention to him. People flock to the alpha constantly, craving his attention, or even just his acknowledgment. Atsumu is everything an alpha should be, even if he’s only a second year in high school. He’s perfect, at least Kita likes to think so. His scent alone makes Kita’s knees go weak. It’s not too musty, not too overpowering, but more like the smell of fresh rain during the summer. It washes over you, leaving you feeling refreshed and comfortable. 

Sure, when Atsumu and his brother, Osamu had first joined the team, they’d been like a hurricane, leaving destruction and chaos in their wake. But, Kita never minded the noise. He’s the middle child so there’s always been chaos in his life, it was only natural for him to be attracted to someone who was the human embodiment of it. 

Although, Kita has never been one to sell himself short. He’s got a lot going for himself, he knows this, he’s not stupid. But, he’s also aware that he’s not the most stereotypical omega either. Of course, Kita has the physical aspects the second gender brings, but that’s mostly it. He’s consistent, ruthless when he needs to be, which helps him be a leader to others. Omegas aren’t usually like that, at least not ones he knows. Omegas are typically submissive, they’re not captains of sports teams and in charge of their alpha classmates. But Kita is, and it’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it. No, he knows he’s fortunate to attend a school and live in an area where second genders don’t dictate your life. But he’s still human with emotions and _flaws_ , and wanting to be someone Atsumu gives a second glance at is _one_ of them. He’s merely another person in life for a chance at the gold rush that Atsumu is. 

He met Atsumu just last year when the alpha and his twin brother joined the volleyball team. Kita still remembers Aran, another teammate warning him about the twins on the first day of practice at the beginning of their second year. Ojiro Aran had already met them a few years ago and tried his best to let the current team know just how much of a hand full they could be. And a hand full they were. Atsumu and Osamu were _just_ everywhere all the time. They’re both alphas that constantly fight with each other for starters and are loud and obnoxious, with commotion following them wherever they may end up. 

Kita still remembers their captain from his second year warning him about taking over as the new captain. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Kita couldn’t do the job but, still, handling two immature twin boys who yielded to no one sounded tough. It didn’t matter to Kita, he was up for the job. He’d never been a star athlete nor a starter in the few years he’s been playing volleyball, so to be offered a position after _people_ _took notice_ of his hard work, it had him feel amazing. He always told himself that the process was more important than the result, but… this time, he wanted to enjoy the reward of his work. It would’ve been stupid not to take the captain slot. 

All that aside, Kita doesn’t truly remember when he started looking at Atsumu differently. He can’t remember what the alpha said or did that made him fall in love. Although Atsumu is handsome, it wasn’t his looks nor his shitty dye job, that’s for sure. Because if that was the case, Kita ought to feel the same towards Osamu, considering they’re identical twins. Atsumu is just… _different_ and there’s just something Kita loves about that— about him.

* * *

_What must it be like to grow up that beautiful? With your hair falling into place like dominoes?_

Kita Shinsuke is _so_ damn beautiful.

Atsumu wonders what that must be like, growing up that beautiful? He tries to imagine what Kita’s life has been like up to this point, having had such a cute face all of his life. 

He’s sitting outside during their lunch break with Osamu and Suna Rintarou. They’re at a table near the courtyard, where if he squints hard enough and focuses all of his attention, he can see and overhear Kita and Aran from where the third years are studying as they eat a few feet from them.

Atsumu can see Kita, bent over his book as his slender fingers trace over the pages, lips moving as he talks with Aran. His silver and black hair falls into his eyes as he leans and he shakes his head a little to get it out of his eyes. He’s so cute, it makes Atsumu’s insides feel funny, as if he’s just eaten plum flavored sour candy too fast. 

“Quit staring, creep,” Osamu pulls his attention back, making a show of scooping some of Atsumu’s food out of his bento box with his chopsticks in the moment of his brother’s distraction.

“Hey!” Atsumu frowns, trying to smack his brother’s hand away. “Quit taking my food,” he says. “And I was _not_ staring.”

Suna looks up from his phone, rolling his eyes at the blond. “You were totally staring.”

Atsumu just shakes his head, twirling his chopsticks in his hand. “I was not staring.”

“If you like him so much, go ask him out,” Suna suggests, tired of seeing his friend pin after their captain, really, Atsumu needs a hobby.

“I can’t just go and ask him out,” Atsumu whines. “He’s, well, he’s _Kita_ ,” he adds, as if those words answer as to why it’s not that simple. 

“What about ‘em?” Osamu asks with a mouth full of food.

“Disgusting, ‘Samu, didn’t mom teach you any manners?” Atsumu huffs, annoyed at his brother, at his own feelings, and his own fears of being rejected by Kita. 

“Not my fault Kita doesn’t love you,” Osamu retorts. 

Atsumu leans back, bringing a hand up to rub against his neck as he thinks. Even with how annoying Osamu tends to be, Atsumu knows he’s got a point. Kita Shinsuke probably does not love him. Their captain is a third-year, after all, top of his class, and flawless. Atsumu doesn’t consider himself a scrub, really. But trying to convince himself he’s enough for the omega, well, it makes him feel a bit like a scrub if he’s being honest.

He’s liked Kita for a while now, probably since the school year started. But, working up the courage to confess to your crush, who just happens to also be your captain who will send you home with no remorse, it’s intimidating. Even if he’s got doubts, he’s gotta work up the courage before Kita graduates, because who knows where the omega will go off to then. Atsumu knows he’s smart, too smart for his own good probably, so, of course, he thinks Kita will go off to some fancy university.

 _As he should_ , Atsumu thinks, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. Kita is the absolute best, so he deserves the best and should always have the best.

There’s just something about Kita, someone so different from him in almost every way that makes Atsumu’s heart beat faster, makes his hands sweaty, and makes his head spin.

* * *

They’re at volleyball practice later that day and Kita is making sure everyone is doing _something._ He doesn’t need anyone being distracted or slacking off, not when they’ve got their first game of the season in just a few days. 

He’s gotta make sure Suna didn’t sneak his phone onto the court again, he’s really good at that. Not that Kita wants to be hard on his team out of spite but he wants them all to be at their full potential at the start of the season and laziness won’t get them anywhere close. 

Kita knows that if the first years ever get out of hand, he can count on Aran and Omimi Ren to help keep them under control. He appreciates his friends since they help him, not because he’s an omega but because they're all teammates, striving after the same goal. Nationals. 

“Kita-san!” Atsumu yells across the gym, waving him over to where he’s practicing serves. 

Kita would be a liar if he denied the way his heart begins to hammer in his chest just hearing Atsumu say his name and wave him over. His inner omega goes insane at the attention and it takes all of his power to suppress the stupid smile that tugs at his lips. 

He walks over, making sure to look out for all the flying volleyballs in the gym as he moves. 

“I think I finally mastered the jump float serve,” Atsumu tells him once Kita is close enough. “I want to show you!”

Kita nods, feeling as if he can’t breathe when Atsumu smiles and begins to take a few feet back to demonstrate. 

“I’m watching,” Kita says, making sure his full attention is on Atsumu. He wants to scoff at that. As if it’s not on the alpha already. 

Atsumu goes in for the serve and true to his word, nails it perfectly. He looks over at Kita and grins so big, his eyes shut and crinkle at the corners. “Pretty neat, right!”

Kita nods, always amazed by how skilled Atsumu is. The alpha works hard to perfect his craft and the omega admires that about him, a lot. Even if sometimes Atsumu pushes himself more than he should and doesn’t rest nearly enough, it’s obvious he’s passionate about volleyball and wants to be the absolute best. Kita knows Atsumu can reach the stars, how can he not? The alpha has passion so strong, it radiates off of him.

* * *

“Just ask him out already,” Aran grumbles as he and Kita lock up the gym. They’re the last ones to leave, being the captains and all after some of the first years have helped them clean up after practice. “I’m tired of watching you look like a kicked puppy when you see him.” 

Aran knows about Kita’s crush all too well. Kita should’ve seen it coming, they’ve been friends for a long time. Aran can read any crack in his stoic facade like clockwork. 

Kita merely shakes his head and stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets. “I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” Aran mutters. He looks over at his friend with that annoying signature look he’s good at giving. One that’s been directed at Kita hundreds of times. Aran doesn’t see his friend as an omega who’s incapable, no, he knows Kita is more than capable enough to do what he sets his mind towards. So, why won’t he just go up to Atsumu and confess? 

Aran knows Atsumu, sure, he’s a little immature and bratty when things don’t go his way but he isn’t cruel. He won’t ridicule Kita if he doesn’t feel the same. But Aran wants to think maybe Atsumu _does_. The setter has never said anything regarding crushes or anyone he’s interested in, so it’s hard to guess. Although Aran knows just as much as anybody how much Atsumu loves attention, anyone’s attention, and he certainly won’t turn away Kita’s. 

That’s the thing about Atsumu, he respects their captain a lot and seeks his validation. In Aran’s mind, that should be more than enough motivation for Kita to confess but the omega doesn’t see it that way. Kita always says it would be like abuse of authority and power. He suspects that Atsumu respects him because he’s the captain, not because he likes the omega the way Aran insists. 

“You’re always selling yourself short, Shinsuke,” Aran reminds him. “Don’t knock it till you try it. It’s not like he’s dating anyone.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have options,” Kita mumbles, watching the street lights flicker on as the sun sets. “Besides, after this year, who knows what’ll happen.” 

“Excuses,” Aran taunts. “Besides! I saw you at practice watching him do the jump float serve. You were acting like he’d created a cure for cancer with the way you were looking at him.”

“I was not,” Kita denies, feeling his cheeks burn at the teasing. 

“Oh, you were,” Aran tells him, adjusting his bag as they walk.

* * *

“What else can I do to get him to like me?” Atsumu whines, crossing his arms as he watches Osamu chop vegetables. He could help, but that would require work, and it’s the weekend. He’s exhausted from his run this morning and chopping carrots? Seems a little tough if he’s being honest. “It feels like I’ve tried everything under the sun.”

He’s leaning against the counter, frowning as he waits for his younger twin to solve his problems. As much as Atsumu hates to admit it, he _might_ not be the best at flirting or being obvious with his crush on his captain. So he might need help, and maybe he needs it from his brother. Atsumu knows he does things without thinking and only realizing how far he’s fucked up when it’s far too late. He’s trying his best to get better at it, but it’s hard, especially when Kita’s around. It makes his brain act as if it operates on one brain cell sometimes.

He doesn’t mean to overwhelm Kita, really, it’s not his intention. But, sometimes, when he’s already invaded the omega’s personal space, it’s when he realizes that maybe he’s being too much. Gods know he’s been told that one too many times. Or when he constantly calls Kita over, wanting to show him whatever new volleyball trick he’s learned. Osamu’s always teasing him that he’s just being a showoff, alright fair, maybe that’s the case with his brother, but not with Kita, never with him. It’s only after he’s shown Kita whatever receive, spike, serve, or toss that he realizes the omega might think Atsumu is just trying to show off his talent or the fact that he’s a starter and gets to play more than the omega. Which no, that’s never his intention but like he said, one brain cell, one dusty, dying brain cell. 

Osamu knows Atsumu likes Kita and has liked him for a few months now. Atsumu knew he was in deep when Kita was named the new captain and was in tears out of happiness because of it. He almost darted from his spot on the floor to pull the omega into a hug, but he didn’t. He restrained himself, honestly, he needs an award for all the willpower he’s been showing. 

But what can he do? Kita is perfect, has always been perfect, and not to mention the fact that he’s _so_ damn cute. Plus, Atsumu has seen him changing in the locker room and that within itself— nevermind that. He can’t go popping a boner in the kitchen, with Osamu in the same room, and not to mention his parents who are merely a few feet away in the living room watching a movie. 

Osamu rolls his eyes and goes to wash his hands so he can cut the meat next. “Not be stupid?” He answers his brother’s earlier question. “Just saying.”

Atsumu doesn't like his answer and goes in for a kick to the back of the knees. Osamu, though, sees it coming and moves out of the way, but not before he splashes water from the sink at his brother. 

“You’re being gross,” Atsumu grumbles, scrunching his nose. 

“Boys!” Their mother scolds them from the living room, not wanting their roughhousing that will surely lead to a fight to begin. She wants to relax and watch her movie before the twins beg to take over so they can play their gaming station. 

Osamu dries his hands and opens the drawer to pull out another knife. “What do you want me to say, ‘Tsumu? You’re not a fucking idiot, so figure it out. Kita-san isn’t unapproachable. You ought to know that by now.”

“He is, though!” Atsumu disagrees. “Might as well be living in another country while I’m here in Hyogo.”

“Now, I’m convinced you’re just stupid,” Osamu scoffs. “There ain’t no one else on the team who calls him over the way you do and makes them watch their new stupid serves. If he hated you, he wouldn’t go and watch.”

“ _Ah_ , ‘Samu,” Atsumu tsks, realizing what his brother’s problem is. “I get it now, you’re just jealous of my new jump floater. Don’t worry, even scrubs get it eventually.”

Osamu turns around and glares at him. “I am not jealous of you, idiot. Why would I be jealous of someone who can’t even ask out their crush?” He taunts. “Seems like something a scrub would be afraid of, just saying.”

“I am not a scrub,” Atsumu huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I think you are,” Osamu argues.

“I’m not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“... Are too.”

Osamu goes over to the fridge and moves some things around before he walks over to the living room. “Mom, are we out of dashi stock?”

Their mother follows him back into the kitchen, knowing her sons have a tendency of overlooking things that sometimes happen to be right under their noses. She ruffles Atsumu’s hair who’s getting all pouty now that Osamu’s pointing out that _maybe_ he is a bit of a scrub. 

“Oh, quit pouting,” their mother says, opening the fridge. “Sorry, sweetie, I think we’re all out,” she confirms Osamu’s worst fears.

Osamu, being the baby he is, only frowns. “But, I can’t make Takoyaki without it.”

Their mother turns around to face Atsumu who’s only glaring down at his shoes as if that’s the answer to his problems. 

“Atsumu, why don’t you run down to the store and pick up the things we need for dinner?” She suggests.

Atsumu knows it’s not really a suggestion but more like an order. He doesn’t mind going, it’ll give him something to do besides want to kill his brother. Besides, he knows it’s only fair he goes since Osamu offered to make them Takoyaki, and Atsumu has been dying to have it for days now. 

“Fine,” Atsumu sighs, wanting to go over and preferably drown his brother in the sink when he sees the stupid smirk on his face as he writes down what he needs from the store.

* * *

Kita is at the market, trying to remember what brand of fertilizer his granny wanted him to get. He didn’t write it down because he didn’t think he needed to. That was his first mistake and the second one is staring at him right in the face once he takes notice of how heavy the bags look. 

Even if he doesn’t know what brand she wanted, they all look like they weigh more than granny’s dog combined and Hachi is a heavy boy. Kita would know, he’s always having to scoop him up and bathe him after the dog runs around in the mud. Not that Kita minds, he loves Hachi but it’s not an easy task. He walked to the store so he isn’t sure how he’s going to get the fertilizer home for starters. If he’d brought his bike, sure, that would’ve been easier since it has a basket. But he didn’t think he needed to do that, since the fertilizer usually comes in smaller bags. Just his luck. 

“Kita-san?” Someone says from behind him. 

“Atsumu.” Kita recognizes the alpha, a little taken by surprise at seeing him during the weekend. Not that he doesn’t mind but he’d been so deep in thought over the fertilizer that he hadn’t even been paying attention to what was going on around him. 

“They send you on errands too?” Atsumu asks, holding up a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. 

Kita nods. “My granny sent me.”

“Ah.” Atsumu chuckles. “‘Samu sent me. Lazy piece of shit offered to make us Takoyaki but told me I had to come and get the ingredients,” he explains before he dramatically sighs. “The nerve!”

Normally, Kita would scold him for cussing but feels silly doing it right now. They’re not at school or at practice. They’re just two teenage boys at the market with no desire to be there. 

Before Kita can say anything, Atsumu leans in as if he’s looking for something. “Where’s your list, Kita-san?” 

Atsumu has no sense of personal boundaries and Kita _strangely_ likes that about him. 

“I don’t have one,” Kita confesses before he looks back over at the fertilizer. “But I probably should’ve brought one. I already forgot what kind my granny wanted.” 

“What’s she need it for?” Atsumu asks before he laughs at his own question. “Alright no, I know what she needs it for, I’m not an idiot. What is she trying to grow is what I’m asking.” 

“Tomatoes,” Kita tells him. 

Atsumu walks over and smacks his hand down on a yellow bag without a second thought. “Get this one! My mom gardens and she swears by it!” 

Kita debates it for a second before he looks at the bag and reads the description on it. He’s looking at more than just the kanji though, more like Atsumu’s hand that is splayed out on the bag. The alpha’s hands are bigger than his and it makes his mind race just thinking about how nice it would feel to hold Atsumu’s hand. Hands that are calloused from practice, worn from all their workouts, and still surprisingly gentle on the occasion they need to be. Kita dreams to be one of those occasions. 

There’s also the impulsive way that Atsumu makes up his mind about the smallest things, like the fertilizer and so confidently states his decision. Kita likes that more than he should, even if maybe it’s just an alpha characteristic, he likes to think of it more being an Atsumu characteristic instead. 

“I’ll get this one,” Kita agrees, trying to figure out the best method of carrying it to the register then back home. 

Atsumu seems to pick up on that when he bends forward and throws it over his shoulder as if it weighs nothing. He’s a few inches taller than Kita and it makes the omega swoon at the thought. “I’ll carry it.”

“You don’t have to,” Kita insists, not knowing what to say. He’s not one to ever get flustered but right now, he can’t think at the moment. 

“I don’t mind,” Atsumu reassures him. “Besides it’s on my way home,” he adds before looking a bit sheepish. “And I don’t know what half of this stuff on the list is so maybe we can both help each other out?”

Mutual gain and nothing more. That grounds Kita instantly. He can’t let anything go to his head and make him think this is something else besides friends helping each other out. 

“Of course,” Kita agrees, reaching for the list and almost dropping the piece of paper when their fingers touch briefly.

It’s just Atsumu, he reminds himself, trying to keep himself relaxed. But that’s the problem, really, it’s Atsumu.

* * *

They pay and Atsumu is growing even more flustered by the second. He can’t believe his luck, running into Kita at the store, out of all places. He’s thanking the Heavens as they exit the store. It’s not that he doesn't enjoy seeing the omega at school and practice, but they’re always surrounded by people and now, Atsumu gets to have Kita’s whole attention on himself. He gets _Kita_ all to himself. 

“This way,” Kita says as he leads the way to his house. They are walking side by side and Atsumu can’t help but think about how close their hands are. If he moved a few centimeters, their hands would touch and it would be so easy to reach over and hold Kita’s hand. They look soft and inviting, just begging to be held. Atsumu certainly wouldn't mind. 

He looks over, watching the way Kita’s eyes take in the sights around them. The omega admires everything as if it all needs to be appreciated. The alpha knows Kita is very traditional, always gives thanks for his meals and all that jazz, and it’s not that Atsumu minds, not at all. All it does is make him wonder if Kita appreciates _himself_ the way he does everything else, he hopes so. Kita is the embodiment of perfection in Atsumu’s mind, as if the omega were a new Mikasa volleyball straight out of the packaging, just begging to be tossed.

Atsumu needs to stop, really, he does. It can’t be healthy to imagine Kita’s life, his mere existence as some kind of folklore, some sort of unreachable fairytale, not when the omega is right here beside him. Kita is human after all, just like him and he needs to remember that. Sometimes, as much as he hates to admit it, Osamu is right. Kita isn’t as unapproachable as Atusmu’s mind paints him out to be. 

The alpha can do this, he can confess to him, and he’s going to do it right now. The moment is perfect, they’re alone and they’ve fallen into a comfortable silence. Kita looks content and Atsumu can’t imagine a rejection would be as painful as his nightmares play them out to be if the omega is in this good of a mood. Obviously, he would rather Kita return his feelings but he knows that he’s gotta be prepared for both outcomes. 

“We’re here,” Kita tells him, before offering Atsumu a smile, a small one but it’s not an expression the alpha has never seen the omega wear. “This is my granny’s house.”

“Your parents don’t live here?” Atsumu asks before he can stop himself. Really, he’s already overstepping and they’ve not even gone through the gate. He should just let the fertilizer spill and bury him into the ground. 

“No, just my granny and I,” Kita tells him, short and simple, just like the omega tends to be. He doesn’t seem to mind the alpha’s overstepping, giving him another small smile. 

Atsumu _can’t_ do it, he can’t confess, no. He’s about to turn into a fucking puddle just from one stupid reaction Kita’s given him. There’s no way he can handle rejection if Kita doesn’t like him and never gets to see that smile again, no way. Call him a masochist, but he’ll happily swallow his feelings if it means Kita will keep giving him those smiles.

“Shin-chan?” Someone calls from the house’s porch, getting their attention. 

“I’m back,” Kita replies, opening the gate to let Atsumu in. “Sorry, it took me so long, granny.”

“And who’s this?” Kita’s granny smiles, putting her hands on her hips as she looks at Atsumu.

“This is Atsumu,” Kita tells her, and for a moment, Atsumu swears he sees a faint blush spread across the omega’s cheeks. “I told you about him. He’s the setter on our volleyball team. I ran into him at the store and he offered to help me bring the fertilizer home.”

Granny’s eyes go wide and she nods as if remembering something. “I remember. Hello dear! Thank you so much for helping my Shin-chan carry that. You're quite the gentleman.”

Atsumu drops the fertilizer and greets her properly. Is his mind playing tricks on him or did Kita’s granny say she remembers hearing of him? Does that mean Kita talks to her about _him_? No, no, he has to stop. Kita probably tells her about the whole team, being captain and all. “It was no problem, really. Besides, Kita-san helped me find the things on my list.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, would you be willing to stay for a few minutes and help us garden a little? If you’re not busy that is,” she asks, and there’s a glint of mischief in her eyes. “It’s just, my knees aren’t what they used to be and I hate making my Shin-chan do all the work by himself.”

Kita shakes his head, looking over at Atsumu with a frantic expression as if worrying that his granny is bombarding the alpha. “You don’t have to if you need to head home for dinner. You bringing the fertilizer home was more than enough.”

Atsumu will certainly not waste the opportunity to spend more time with Kita. What is he, some kind of idiot? “I don’t mind! I told you, my mom gardens so I sort of do this a lot.”

“Splendid,” Kita’s granny smiles. 

They move into the backyard, a few yards away from the house where Kita’s granny keeps her garden. It’s a good size, full of different growing vegetables that were recently planted. 

Kita and Atsumu kneel where the tomatoes need to be planted and granny watches from the porch in the shade. 

“I appreciate you staying,” Kita confesses, watching Atsumu rip open the bag of fertilizer. “I know you’d rather be doing something else than this on a weekend.” 

“I already told you, Kita-san, I don’t mind,” Atsumu reminds him, almost jumping out of his skin when he’s tackled from behind. 

“Hachi, no!” Kita scolds, reaching behind and trying to get the dog off of Atsumu. “Sorry, he gets excited when new people come over.”

Atsumu turns around and is met with the happy mess that is Hachi, Kita’s dog. It’s an Akita-Inu breed, with light brown fur covering the top of its coat and white on the bottom. Hachi is also fluffy and completely covered in dirt. The dog leans in and smells Atsumu, pressing his wet nose to the alpha’s back as it happily barks. 

“Bad boy,” Kita reprimands the dog, trying to get him to settle down. 

“He’s not bothering me,” Atsumu reassures him, reaching around and petting Hachi’s head, letting his fingers scratch around the dog’s ears. “He’s pretty cute.”

“He’d be a lot cuter if he listened to me,” Kita replies, watching Atsumu and the dog interact with a happy expression, as happy as someone as stoic as the omega can muster. 

Hachi barks, trotting over to Kita to lean against him before he sits down. 

“Oh, now you want to be good,” Kita mumbles, reaching down to pet the dog. 

“I never knew you had a dog,” Atsumu says. 

Kita shrugs. “You never asked.”

Atsumu doesn’t like that, he wants to know everything about Kita. If the solution is to ask about _everything_ then, he will do just that. 

Before the alpha can say anything, Kita reaches for the tools to begin the process. 

“Kita-san, _woah,_ hold on,” Atsumu frantically says, reaching out and gently placing his hand around Kita’s wrist. The skin is smooth there, warm and inviting. He has to remind himself of why he even reached out to grab him. 

“What’s wrong?” Kita asks, furrowing his eyebrows together as he tries to think about what the problem is. “This is how we always garden.”

“You can’t just,” Atsumu tries to explain. “There’s a process of planting _every_ individual vegetable. Tomatoes are their own plant and we have to make sure we do it right so that it has the best start and you get a good harvest. Well, my mom’s methods, she claims work, but who knows, really.” 

Atsumu lets go of his wrist and reaches for one of the tools. “Here, let me show you what we do.” 

He begins to dig into the soil until it’s a few inches deep and then sticks his hand down. “We have to make sure the soil is warm enough cause that’s important. If the soil is too cold, it ain’t going to let the tomatoes absorb all the nutrients for them to grow all good and shit,” he explains, realizing he cussed at the end and near Kita’s granny nonetheless. “My bad!” 

Kita just listens, a little taken back by how much Atsumu knows about gardening, and seems to care so deeply about the process. He isn’t even upset about the cussing, although he appreciates how cautious Atsumu is trying to be around his granny. Kita loves his granny. 

“Where did you learn so much about gardening?” Kita asks, watching Atsumu dig around in the soil. 

Atsumu feels his face heat up at the question. He didn’t mean to go off on a tomato rant. He pulls his hand out of the soil as he nervously nibbles on his bottom lip. “My mom likes to garden and ‘Samu and I help her a lot so I guess I’ve picked up on somethings here and there.” 

“That’s really nice,” Kita praises him. The praise makes Atsumu feel lightheaded, almost falling face-first into the soil at the words. He wants Kita to praise him forever. “I never knew you knew so much about gardening.” 

“Well, you never asked,” Atsumu tries to tease, using the omega’s words against him. 

Kita hums. “You’re right, I didn’t ask but I appreciate you telling me anyway.”

 _I’d tell you anything,_ Atsumu thinks, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“So after we check the soil, we gotta make sure the hole is deep enough. It’s gotta be wide as well so the roots can have room to expand. My mom claims that it helps with the flavor but honestly, tomatoes all taste the same to me,” Atsumu tells him, reaching for some of the other tools. “But, a fuck ton,” he stops himself. “ _A lot_ of people make the mistake of not planting them far enough into the ground.”

“Well, maybe when these come in, you could come over and try them,” Kita offers, looking down at Hachi as he speaks as if avoiding meeting Atsumu’s eyes. 

Now, the alpha is positive he’s misinterpreting things because he’s not a betting man, no, Osamu’s taken too much of his money for him to be. But, at the moment, he _swears_ to the Gods that Kita sounds almost… nervous as if he thinks Atsumu will say no. In what world would he ever say no? 

“Of course!” The alpha agrees, trying to keep his tone calm and not let his excitement bleed through. 

Kita’s granny gave them both gloves so their hands wouldn’t endure any damage. They both slip them on and start digging, laughing quietly when Hachi’s tail wags a little too strongly from where he lays and throws soil around. 

Atsumu looks over and notices that Kita’s digging isn’t going as deep as it should. Not that it’s the omega’s fault but digging can be strenuous and not everyone does upper body and arm workouts as regularly as Atsumu does to stay in the best shape possible for setting. He tries to think of a way that he can offer to take over and just dig all the holes himself and wants Kita to let him do all the hard work even if there’s no reward. Spending time with the omega is more than enough. 

“Here,” Atsumu offers, thinking that maybe someone as independent and strong-willed as Kita wouldn’t appreciate that. So he comes up with the second-best solution. 

He reaches over and puts his hands over Kita’s, trying to keep his composure from being so close to the omega. His scent is so strong and it’s clouding Atsumu’s head. Kita’s scent has always been his favorite after all. Even with both of them wearing gloves, the fact that their hands are touching, that Atsumu has his hands covering Kita’s completely makes him think he can now die a happy man.

“You gotta get deeper,” Atsumu explains, guiding his hands to show him what he means. “We have to make sure we plant them deep enough so the roots are protected.” 

Kita nods, a little frantically and looks over, noticing how close they are. 

Atsumu smiles at him, admiring the omega’s beautiful eyes. They appear so inviting that Atsumu wants nothing more than to drown in them. He would in a heartbeat if it meant being close to Kita forever. And the way his eyelashes frame them just seals the deal. Everything about Kita makes his heart want to explode in his chest.

“ _Oh,_ ” Kita says, and Atsumu can’t imagine loving him even more than he does now. His smile is so tight, it’s hurting him but he can’t help it. He loves the way Kita’s lips form a surprise ‘ _o_ ’ and his eyes focus so intensely on the soil as if trying to mesmerize every detail.

* * *

Kita’s bubble of happiness bursts the following week at school. He’s headed to meet with one of his teachers before lunch when he sees Atsumu and another boy, an omega from one of the first-year classes together. 

He shouldn’t be nosey but he can’t help it. He leans against the corner, resting his head against the wall as he tries to see what’s going on. 

Atsumu and the boy are near the vending machines, laughing as they make their selection. Kita knows he’s not allowed to feel jealous, Atsumu doesn’t belong to him so therefore, he’s got no basis. But still, he likes to lie to himself and pretend that Atsumu only shares moments like that with him. 

After the alpha left last weekend when they’d finished gardening, Kita was so sure there was something between them. Atsumu had been so kind and polite to Hachi and his granny. It made Kita feel as if he was floating with how happy he’d been. He thought that he was finally gaining the confidence to confess but then, nothing happened and Atsumu never brought up gardening again. 

Kita shouldn’t be surprised, really. He’s not that interesting, a little boring he knows, but there was a part of him that hoped that maybe Atsumu felt the same. He’s gotta remind himself that loving Atsumu isn't exclusive to just him, the proof is right in front of him. 

Why would Atsumu want a relationship with someone who’s best friend is his granny and spends the weekend at home, studying and helping out around the farm. Kita isn’t one to usually throw himself a pity party, but he can’t help it. Even with how composed he tries to carry himself, he’s still seventeen and in love, with someone, he’s nowhere near on the grand scheme of things. 

He takes a deep breath and continues towards his destination. There’s no point in fighting a lost battle, any war could tell you that.

* * *

“I feel like he’s been avoiding me,” Atsumu says, leaning back against his chair until his back cracks. 

Suna sits behind him and reaches forward to smack his hand against the alpha’s forehead. He laughs when Atsumu almost falls out of his chair. “I think you’re imagining things.”

“You think?” Atsumu mumbles, rubbing his forehead that’s turning pink. 

Suna sits back and thinks for a second. “Did you do something to piss him off? You’re really good at that,” he points out.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. He is _not_ good at that. “Fuck you, Suna, no I ain’t.”

“Let me ask the jury,” Suna offers, pulling his phone out and texting their team group chat. 

After a few seconds, his phone starts vibrating and he holds it up so Atsumu can see the screen.

**_Suna: boys_ **

**_Suna: how good is Atsumu at pissing you off?_ **

**_Osamu: too good if you ask me_ **

**_Omimi: you’d think he’s got a university degree for it._ **

**_Aran: haha, too good, sorry Atsumu!_ ** ****

Atsumu scoffs, turning back in his seat. “Well, they’re all assholes, why would you ask them?” ****

Suna dramatically pouts as he leans forward on his elbows on his desk. “Are you sad cause Kita-san didn’t answer my question?” ****

“No,” Atsumu lies straight through his teeth. “I am not sad.” ****

“Devastated would be a better word,” Suna teases. ****

“I just don’t know, like I get the feeling I upset him. I don’t know what I did though,” Atsumu sighs. ****

“Well, when’s the last time besides practice you talked to him?” ****

Atsumu thinks about it for a moment before he remembers. “I ran into him at the store the other day and I helped him carry something home,” he says. “We went back to his house and I met his granny, I thought things were going good. I even met his dog.” ****

“Were you rude to his granny?” Suna asks. ****

“Of course not!” Atsumu practically growls, offended that Suna thinks so little of his manners. Well, it’s not like he’s not given them a reason to, but still. “She actually said I was a gentleman.” ****

“Alright, now, I’m convinced you’re making shit up,” Suna points out.

* * *

Atsumu is out on a run that afternoon since practice is canceled due to the gym getting the floors cleaned. He’s purposely pushing himself to go faster and run longer. He’s still upset thinking about Kita avoiding him. ****

He falls on his butt when he gets tackled out of nowhere. ****

“ _Oof_ ,” he groans, opening his eyes to meet Hachi’s excited face. ****

“Hachi!” Kita yells, running after the dog. “I’m so sorry!” ****

Atsumu smiles, petting Hachi and gently pushing the dog off his lap. “Hey, Hachi.” ****

“Atsumu,” Kita greets him, trying to catch his breath when he finally reaches them. “Sorry, he saw you and I lost my grip on his leash.” ****

Atsumu waves him off and stands up, dusting himself off. “It’s alright,” he reassures the omega, feeling the question he wants to ask Kita on the tip of his tongue. ****

Fuck it, he’s going to ask. “Kita-san,” he begins to say as he watches Kita grab Hachi’s leash. “Are you upset with me?” ****

Kita stills his hand for a moment before he stands up as well. “No, I’m not.” ****

“I feel like… you’ve been avoiding me,” Atsumu confesses, trying to keep his face as serious as he can while Hachi tries to run laps around him. ****

He wants to smile honestly as he watches the omega, who is short, well short compared to him, try to manage a dog that size amuses him. ****

“I haven’t,” Kita promises. “I just assumed you’d been busy.” ****

“I’m never too busy for you,” Atsumu blurts out before he can stop himself. “I mean, no, sorry, that came out weird. I just don’t want you to assume I don’t have time to talk to you outside of volleyball. Because, _uh_ , even outside of that, we’re friends, right?” ****

Kita takes a moment as if thinking over what Atsumu has just said. “...Yeah,” he says, sounding a lot more cheerful than he’d been before. “We are.” ****

“Good!” Atsumu replies, trying to play it cool. So, Kita isn’t mad at him, why did he ever think that in the first place? He’s so dumb, honestly.

"Good," Kita agrees, giving Atsumu a small smile. 

* * *

Atsumu knows he’s doomed, will probably die before the new year because of his stupid crush on his captain. No matter how hard he tries, his instincts tend to get the best of him sometimes and he hates it. He never suspected his own jealousy to be his demise. 

But, in his defense, how else can he react to finding Kita in the library, talking with some _guy_ , not just any guy, but some hot-shot alpha that’s on the basketball team. Atsumu knows they’re probably only studying, but still, do they need to sit that close? Does that douchebag really need to be looking at Kita as if the omega is ice cream on a hot summer day? 

Atsumu doesn’t like it. He’d come just to grab a book for his history paper and go, fast and easy, that’d been his plan. But, now, he can’t leave. How can he just go and leave sweet Kita alone with this asshole who’s looking at the omega too closely for his own good? Although, Atsumu knows that if Kita, _Mister No Gaps Kita Shinsuke_ , found out he was thinking of him so vulnerable, he’d probably kill him on the spot. 

Still, he’s not leaving, no way. He’s a few yards away from them, pretending to browse through the books on the shelf as he watches them. Subtlety has never been his forte and it’s rather obvious by the way the ladies at the front desk keep glaring at him whenever he sets a book down too loudly. 

“Here,” Kita says, pointing with his pencil towards the textbook. “You take the seven and put it into that formula and it should give you the answer. Sometimes it gets difficult when the number turns negative, it tends to make the answer a decimal you have to round.”

“Shinsuke,” the guy exhales, relieved as he finishes the problem. “You’re so smart, thank you for helping me with this.”

Kita only nods, turning back to his own work. “It’s not a problem.”

“How’s the volleyball team doing?” The guy asks him, trying his best to keep the omega’s attention as long as possible. “Still having to wrangle the Miya twins?”

Atsumu silently scoffs. _Oh, fuck you_ , he thinks, already hating this jerk. 

“Wrangling everybody is more like it,” Kita says, ever the polite one, never wanting to speak badly of anyone, especially his teammates. 

“I don’t know,” the guy taunts. “That setter of yours, he’s pretty cocky, wouldn't you say?”

Kita continues working, not looking fazed in the least. “Atsumu works hard, I think at times it’s fine to boast when you can back it up.”

“ _Ah_ , well, I suppose that’s true,” the guy agrees, suddenly leaning a bit too close for Atsumu’s liking. “Speaking of hard work, when are you ever going to come to one of my games?”

The omega looks over at him, as if not having expected the question in the least. “One of your games?”

“Yeah,” the guy smiles. “I’d love to see you come out and watch me play,” he says. “And in return, I’ll come watch you. How does that sound?”

“I’m not a starter though,” Kita tells him, going back to writing. “So, you won’t actually get to see me play.”

“You’re the captain, are you not?”

Kita nods. “I am.”

“Either way, I don’t mind,” the guy confesses. “As long as I get to see you, that seems like a pretty good deal.”

“If you’d like to come,” Kita replies. “You’re certainly more than welcome to.”

“As long as it’s a personal invitation from you, Shinsuke.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes so hard, he’s sure they’re going to be stuck in the back of his head. The nerve of this guy! His pickup lines are terrible, for starters, and he couldn't be more obvious if he tried. He makes Atsumu want to throw up his breakfast. 

Kita doesn’t say anything to that but he does check the time on his phone. “I have class in a few minutes. Do you mind watching my things while I go to the restroom?” He asks. “I shouldn’t be long.”

“Not at all,” the guy says.

The omega only nods, standing up from their table and making his way to the restrooms. 

Before Atsumu can even register what he’s doing, he’s making his way over to the table. He’s never been one to think before he acts so it really shouldn't surprise him that he’s about to confront this bastard. 

“...Miya?” The guy asks, unsure of which twin it even is. “You’re the setter on the volleyball team right?” 

Atsumu takes a seat, Kita’s seat to be precise, and glares over at him. “Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing but it ain’t working. I can tell you that much.”

The guy’s face breaks out into an understanding expression. He smirks at Atsumu and leans back in his chair. “He’s single, so I think it’s fair game.” 

“So what?” Atsumu frowns. “That doesn’t mean he’s up for grabs, certainly not for you.”

“What?” The guy defends. “You like him or something?”

“And if I do?” Atsumu angrily whispers. 

“Tough luck,” the guy tsks. “Get in line.”

Atsumu does _not_ like that and just like the impulsive, jealous alpha he is, he leans forward and grabs the guy by the front of the shirt. “I hear you objectify him one more time, I’ll knock your fucking teeth in, asshole,” he growls. 

They stare each other down for a few seconds before the guy decides it’s not with it and stuffs his notebook back in his bag. “Whatever.”

Atsumu wants to pat himself on the back, really, he just saved Kita from this pervert. He’s feeling pretty great, although, deep down, he knows everything that just happened was due to his own stupid alpha jealously. 

“Atsumu?” Kita walks back in and gives the alpha a confused look. “Where did Ryota go?”

“Oh! Kita-san, hi!” Atsumu practically squeaks in surprise, not having expected the omega to come back so soon. 

“Shush!” One of the ladies at the front desk scolds him. 

Atsumu is positive his entire face is red now. “He had to go, but I was, _um_ , walking by and he asked me to watch your stuff.”

“Oh, okay,” Kita says. “Thank you, I really appreciate that, Atsumu,” he tells him.

* * *

Osamu should've seen this coming from a thousand miles away. The fact that he didn’t makes him think he’s getting rusty. He’s grinning as he watches Kita and Atsumu clean the gym together. 

He’d forgotten his cellphone in the locker room and had overheard Atsumu offering to stay behind and help Kita clean, which only makes Osamu want to gag. Could his brother be any more _obvious_ and could Kita really be this _dense_? He swears, if they ever get together, he’s never going to let them live their own stupidity down. 

Osamu is watching them interact through the room, snorting whenever Atsumu says the most cliche shit when he hears footsteps. 

“Osamu,” Aran greets him, waving as he walks over. “Has Kita not finished cleaning yet? What’s he doing, scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush?”

“No, they’re still in there,” Osamu tells him. 

“What are you doing here?” Aran asks, leaning a bit to see inside the gym.

Osamu is having a great time, biting down on the cap of his water bottle as he watches Atsumu try and _woo_ the pants off of Kita. “Watchin’ ‘Tsumu crash and burn.”

“Oh, no,” Aran says, frowning. “Don’t tell me Atsumu found out?”

Osamu turns to look at him, eyebrows furrowing together. “Found out what?”

“That Kita likes him, what else?” Aran stresses, unknown to him, that he’s just revealed his best friend’s secret. 

“No fucking way,” Osamu scoffs. “Get out of here.”

“What?” Aran is confused now. 

“Atsumu has it bad for Kita,” Osamu tells him, not believing his ears. Who knew all this time he’d been right, Kita does like his brother. Atsumu owes him big time. 

Aran looks like he doesn’t believe him for a moment. But, Osamu just points to the gym and presses another finger to his lips, silently telling Aran to be quiet and listen.

Sure enough, Aran is bringing a hand up to rub at his temples, not believing how obvious Atsumu is and how Kita seems to notice none of it. 

“He was so worried Atsumu didn’t like him back,” Aran mumbles. “And all this time, Atsumu has been worshipping the ground Shin walks on.”

“They sort of deserve each other, though,” Osamu laughs. “They’re both kind of stupid for not noticing, so they’re practically meant to be.”

“Well, what now?” Aran asks. “How do we help push them in the right direction?”

Osamu thinks for a moment before he smirks “I think I have an idea.”

* * *

“Are you going to give Atsumu and Osamu anything for their birthday?” Aran asks Kita as they come to the street where they part ways on their walk home.

“That’s tomorrow, right?” Kita asks, playing stupid as if he doesn't’ know. 

“It is, yeah,” Aran says. “So, what are you getting Atsumu, I _know_ you’re getting him something.”

“You don’t know that,” the omega mumbles. 

“But you want to,” Aran teases. 

“Should I?” Kita looks over at him, sporting that anxious look he rarely shows anyone besides his granny.

“You know he’ll love anything you could give him,” his friend reassures him. “Make him homemade pickled plums, they’re his favorite.”

“Maybe,” Kita ponders the idea.

“And maybe a confession?” Aran smiles, trying to get his friend to work up the nerve.

“What? Are you insane?” Kita shoots down the idea. “I don’t think so.”

“Just think about it, it’s the perfect idea. He’ll already be in a good mood since it’s his birthday.”

Kita hums, thinking it over. _Maybe._

* * *

Atsumu thinks he’ll explode in frustration if one more person comes up to him. Don’t get him wrong, he loves attention and presents but even he gets overwhelmed. The girls in his class had all made him things for his birthday. He’s got a bag full of treats, little gifts, and more notes than he can count. Suna had been sure to thoroughly tease him about all of it. 

He looks down at his phone when he feels it buzz in his pocket.

**_‘Samu: lover boy is looking for ya, make sure you meet up with him before you head home._ **

Atsumu furrows his eyebrows as he rereads the text from his brother. Kita is looking for him? For what? 

Whatever the reason, he’ll make sure to make time for the omega. As if he’d ever miss the chance to see Kita. 

It turns out to be a lot tougher than he imagined trying to find Kita throughout the day. People keep hounding him and his only hope is during practice. It’s a short practice since it’s Friday and their coach lets them leave after a short series of drills. 

Kita was too busy to talk to him, other than wishing him and Osamu a happy birthday since the captain was making sure all their volleyballs were in good condition. 

Atsumu changes and bolts, thinking maybe that if he hurries, he can meet Kita near the gate of the school. It’s a good plan, at least he thinks so.

After a few minutes of other club teams leaving, Kita is nowhere to be found and Atsumu is about to leave when he sees Suna and Osamu coming.

“Have you guys seen Kita-san?” He asks them.

“He’s still at the gym cleaning,” Osamu tells him. “But you’d better hurry before he leaves. Don’t want to disappoint ‘em him.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Suna teases, bumping his shoulder playfully against Atsumu as he passes him.

Atsumu agrees, he cannot have that. He heads for the gym before he misses Kita entirely.

* * *

Kita had made a plan, get to school early, meet up with Atsumu, and give him his present and confess. He’d prepared all night, had talked himself through it. He had been feeling confident all morning when he’d made the pickled plums but then, his nerves got the best of him. He hates nerves because he knows there isn’t a reason for him to feel like this. But, even with his routines and rituals, he can’t help but succumb to them. His confidence was crushed to ash when he got to school and had seen how many people were around Atsumu.

He’s in the gym after practice day since he offered to stay behind and clean. Kita didn’t want to ruin anyone’s plans of going out since it’s Friday. He’s just finished sweeping and goes to put his jacket back on over his shirt and shorts. It’s getting late and his granny will be wondering where he is. 

A part of him doesn’t want to go home just yet. She’s going to ask him about Atsumu and Kita doesn’t have much to say, just that he’s afraid of rejection. What can he do really? He saw how many people gave Atsumu gifts today and if Kita had, which he’s not going to, but if he had, he would’ve just been just another person in the gold rush for Atsumu’s heart. 

The doors open and Aran walks in, looking frustrated at seeing Kita begin to put his backpack on. 

“What are you doing here, Shin?” Aran asks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I was just finishing cleaning,” Kita explains, walking over to meet him in the middle of the court. 

“I told you I was going to come and do it!” Aran frowns. “You were supposed to go talk to Atsumu today, I know you haven’t done that yet.”

“I talked to him during practice,” Kita tells him, knowing exactly what Aran means. He’s playing stupid for the sake of getting out of his conversation with his friend. 

“I thought you were going to tell him today,” Aran sighs. 

Kita brings a hand up to rub the nape of his neck. “I was but,” he stops himself. “I don’t know, I just couldn’t do it.” _Because I don’t think I’m good enough and he has more than enough options besides me._

“But you made his favorite food, didn’t you? I bet no one else did that,” Aran points out, awkwardly shifting his weight on his feet. 

“I did,” Kita admits, giving him a funny look as he watches Aran fidget. 

“And why did you go through all that trouble if you weren’t even going to confess? Maybe you don’t actually like him,” Aran says, trying to get a rise out of his friend. 

“You know I like Atsumu, I like him a lot,” Kita tells him a little defensively. 

Then, Kita’s world comes to a screeching halt when someone places their hand on his shoulder. He knows that hand, that smell, and the voice that speaks. 

“Do you really?” Atsumu asks him. 

Kita turns around and feels all the color drain from his face when he sees Atsumu standing behind him. He can’t think, can’t even believe Aran didn’t warn him about the alpha coming into the gym. He wants the ground to swallow him in that moment and never ever see Atsumu again. 

But that’s not going to happen. He knows that. The season is still ongoing and they go to the same school. Even if his stomach is churning and his heart is beating with fear of rejection, he might as well live up to what he said before. Kita can hear Aran making his way out of the gym to give them some privacy. 

“I do,” Kita confesses, looking ahead at Atsumu’s chest instead of his face. Whatever happens, is fine with him. This is sort of like that time he fell outside when he was young and he needed stitches. He remembers how scared he’d been of getting the bandaging taken off after they’d healed and he’d held his breath as his granny took it off. The pain he’d been expecting never came, instead, it’d been a mild sting at most. That’s when he realized being nervous for something so silly was dumb. That’s sort of how this felt now, he is just waiting for Atsumu to rip off the bandage of rejection so the omega can go home. 

“You never said anything,” Atsumu says, failing to surpass a smile that’s stretching across his face. 

“You never asked,” Kita replies, feeling his heart hammer so quickly in his chest he’s sure he’s about to die. 

“I should’ve,” Atsumu agrees, cautiously reaching forward and taking Kita’s hand that’s not clutching his bag. “Because I like you too, _a lot_ , like a shit ton.”

Kita’s eyes shoot up to meet Atsumu’s face, feeling his own expression begin to mirror the alpha’s. Atsumu caresses the back of Kita’s hand with his thumb. “You… like me?” Kita asks. 

Atsumu tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes. “No I don’t like you,” he admits. “I’m pretty sure I fucking love you.”

Kita can’t breathe. “You never said anything.” 

Atsumu pulls him forward by the hand until their chests are touching. He looks down at Kita with a tender expression as if one wrong look will make the omega disappear. “You never asked, Shinsuke.” 

“I’m asking you now,” Kita whispers, watching with heavy anticipation as Atsumu wraps his other arm around Kita’s waist and holds him close. 

“Then, here’s your answer,” Atsumu says, then he’s leaning down to pull Kita into a soft kiss. 

It’s like fireworks, Kita thinks. Nothing has ever compared to this moment, he’s sure of it. Atsumu’s lips taste like Pocari Sweat, the alpha’s favorite sports drink. It’s sweet and the flavor threatens to linger on Kita’s lips forever, not that he minds. He’s never minded. 

The kiss starts off soft, they’re both inexperienced but their enthusiasm makes up for it. Atsumu holds him so tight, it makes Kita want to melt. He feels safe in his arms and can’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be. 

Atsumu pulls away and brings up Kita’s hand he’s still holding to his face and presses a kiss to it. He smiles when he notices the blush on the omega’s face before he places Kita’s hand against his own cheek, covering it with his own. “I love you Shinsuke.”

Kita smiles at him. “I love you too, Atsumu.” He’s so happy. 

“So, I heard from a certain _someone_ you’ve got something for me for my birthday?” Atsumu teases.

“I think they might have lied to you,” Kita bites back. 

They walk outside and Atsumu sits at a nearby bench as he waits for Kita to lock up the gym. 

The omega comes over to him with rushed steps and stops right in front of the alpha. 

Atsumu looks up at him and smiles, waiting to see what happens next. Kita is so damn cute, he feels as if he’ll die just by looking at him sometimes. He can’t believe this, that the omega is _his_ and his alone. But, he’s just as much Kita’s in return if he’s being honest. 

Kita’s hair falls into his eyes as he looks down at Atsumu and the alpha can’t help but reach a hand up to brush it back. He can do that now, they’re boyfriends. Kita’s hair is soft to the touch and he wants to run his fingers through it forever. 

It’s funny, he thinks, how just a few hours ago being with Kita seemed like a dream. Atsumu painted the omega like a folklore story in his mind but, even if they’re together now, he thinks— no he knows he’ll dream of Kita forever. 

“Here,” Kita tells him, pulling out a small bag from his backpack that’s resting on the bench near Atsumu. "Happy birthday, Atsumu."

Atsumu takes the bag and opens it, looking back at Kita with so much happiness embedded in his face. “You made me pickled plums?” 

Kita nods, stoic as ever as if he just confirmed invasion plans for war. “Yes.” 

Then, Atsumu’s stupid eyes are getting blurry and he can’t believe how much of an impact such a simple gesture has on him. 

“Those ninjas,” Kita teases, leaning in until he’s standing in between Atsumu’s legs. He places a hand on either side of the alpha’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I hate ‘em,” Atsumu plays along, putting the bag down beside him and placing his hands on the back of Kita’s thighs where his shorts stop. “Thank you, Shin, I love it.”

“You don’t even know if it tastes good yet,” Kita points out, feeling sparks fly through him at having Atsumu’s hands touching him. 

“I’m pretty sure you could feed me roadkill and I’d be happy,” Atsumu states, laughing when Kita clicks his tongue in response. 

“You know, just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t keep calling you out on your shit,” Kita warns him, scrunching his nose. 

“That’s fine,” Atsumu reassures him. “But, you’ve got a lifetime of scolding to deliver.”

“I’ve got time,” Kita lets him know. 

Atsumu doesn’t say anything back, just takes the chance of being seventeen and stupid, pulling Kita into his lap for another kiss. It’s dark now and almost everyone is gone, if a teacher sees and scolds them, so be it. They’re together right now and that’s all that matters. He loves Kita, wants to be with him forever and he prays to the Gods that he gets to do precisely that. 

Their love is pure and so strong even at their young age. Atsumu knows, doesn’t bet because he’s certain, just as sure as he is about his serves, landing a point every game, that there will never be love like theirs. 

Kita knows they shouldn’t be doing this. They’ll get caught and get in trouble but he’ll worry about that later. He’s too far gone in the moment to care. All he can think about is how now he _knows_ what it’s like to love Atsumu and be _loved_ by him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
